


Load Saved Game

by GooglyMooglies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, dating sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooglyMooglies/pseuds/GooglyMooglies
Summary: Hinata visits Kenma for his birthday. On the shelf, he finds a video game that Kenma is less than pleased to remember that he owns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derogatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derogatory/gifts).



> I'm fairly certain this trope has been done a thousand times with this pairing already and if not then why the hell not you guys are just being lazy. Anyways, I apologize, it's terrible and cliche. But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't even make an attempt at porn for someone's birthday? @cheeked I apologize this is not great and also just barely edited bUT I wanted to get it out today for youuuuuuuu~

It was a stroke of luck that Karasuno’s gym was closed for inspections the weekend of Kenma’s birthday. It was the only reason Shouyou was here with him, crowding in close behind him on his bed, arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder, watching him play a new game Kenma’d bought as a birthday present to himself. For someone with so much energy, he seemed happy for once to be sitting still, and for that Kenma was grateful.

Well, perhaps it had to do with the fact that they’d already practiced volleyball at the nearby park earlier. Even Kuroo had joined them for a few hours, taking a break from university to visit, but then leaving with a knowing grin that made Kenma want to either hide or push him, just a little. Shouyou didn’t seem to notice, at least.

The final boss fell with a roar on Kenma’s screen, and Shouyou cheered. Kenma ducked his head, unusually pleased by the praise.

Then again, it was Shouyou. Nothing ever seemed to be usual when it came to him. It wasn’t usual for Kenma to want… anything from someone else, not the way he wanted things from Shouyou. Luckily for Kenma, however, Shouyou seemed to want those very same things.

“You can pick out the next one, if you want,” Kenma said once the credits were rolling. “If, I mean, if you’re not bored.”

“No way! I like watching you! You’re really good, much better than I am!”

Kenma felt his cheeks grow warm, and his glance darted away as he made a noncommittal noise. Shouyou _did_ suck, he’d tried to play a round of a different game earlier and the pair had finally agreed that maybe it would be better to just let Kenma man the controls, with Shouyou providing commentary and helping with decision making.

Shouyou scooted back, making an ungainly effort to get out from his spot behind Kenma, and scrambled over to the shelf with Kenma’s video games, crouching in front of it on the floor and squinting.

“Hm…”

Kenma took the time to watch him, to take stock of the way he felt with Shouyou here, the space Shouyou took up in his room and in his heart. A soft smile spread across his face before he noticed it.

“Hey, Kenma, what’s this one?”

The smile on Kenma’s face quickly vanished, replaced with a scowl when Shouyou held up the game he’d picked out.

“That… was a joke present from Kuro,” he replied darkly, nose wrinkling. “It wasn’t very funny.”

Shouyou blinked at him, then down at the pink and blue case, before his cheeks colored, comprehension dawning on his face as he spotted the R-18 label. He yelped, fumbling the game several times before it flew out of his hands, clattering on the floor and popping open. The small disc flew from the casing and skittered across the floor, making Kenma, despite how annoyed he was at the very existence of the game, wince.

He clambered off the bed, padding over to the disc and waving off Shouyou’s exuberant “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” then picked it up carefully, inspecting it for scratches (none, it was safe) and then turning it over and frowning at the title. He held out his hand to Shouyou, indicating the other should hand him the case, which he did. But as he made to put it back in and shut the case, Shouyou’s voice stopped him.

“Did you ever… play it?”

Kenma blinked once, then his gaze darted back up to Shouyou, who was shifting and biting his lip, as if nervous.

“… I…” Embarrassment welled within him, making him hunch his shoulders. “I… tried it. Once.”

The silence stretched, and Kenma wondered for a brief moment if he’d been dreaming, and then it was suddenly turning into a shame-filled nightmare, when he glanced back at Shouyou again. The other boy looked… interested? He watched the line of Shouyou’s throat bob as he swallowed, licking his lips once before he asked, and Kenma found he knew what the question was before Shouyou even spoke the words.

“Could we… play that one?”

–

They returned to the bed, in much the same position they had been in before: Kenma between Shouyou’s legs, his back pressed to Shouyou’s chest and Shouyou’s chin hooked over his shoulder. It suddenly felt much more intimate than it had just a few minutes ago. Still did, even after Kenma started up the game and the obnoxious start-up screen music began to play. He toggled down to a new game, but before he could confirm, Shouyou’s “wait!” stilled his fingers.

“You… aren’t going to continue from your save?”

“Oh, uh. Right.” He canceled, then toggled back up to ‘Continue,’ and then immediately remembered why that had been a bad idea.

His avatar appeared on the screen, with long, straight blue hair down to his chin, his stats to the left, the pictures of the various datable boys spread out like cards, percentages with little hearts and fire emojis beneath them.

Kuro had given him this stupid thing on the older boy’s 18th birthday nearly a year ago, citing some stupid rite of passage of buying porn when you were legally allowed to whether you really wanted it or not. He was being a good friend, he said, since Kenma couldn’t buy it himself. Kenma had wanted to shove him off the back porch into the koi pond his grandmother kept.

He’d also been harboring a crush on Shouyou, and maybe there was one datable character that spoke like him, whose eyes and exuberance and—well, Kenma had picked that one to try and win over during the one (okay, maybe two) sessions he’d played.

The next milestone in the game was a _date_ , and Kenma had—

Kenma had gotten so overwhelmed with the knowledge of what would come next that he’d saved and immediately put the game away, vowing to never touch it again, but was still unable to bring himself to throw out a video game, porn or not. 

The boy on the screen waved at his avatar, pink hair and blue eyes and a smile that wasn’t too far off from— 

Shouyou shifted behind him, his arms tightening around Kenma’s waist as he watched, engaged, and Kenma found himself relaxing 

“What should I say?” he murmured, and selected the option Shouyou indicated, a smile flitting across his face as the pink-haired boy on screen reacted positively. 

They played the game this way, Kenma letting Shouyou pick the answers, clearing the puzzles and gem mini games as they came up, until the moment he’d been dreading arrived. 

_Do you want to come inside?_ The pink-haired boy asked on the screen, eyes glancing away as he smiled, suddenly shy.

“Yeah,” Shouyou breathed, entranced. Kenma hesitated, then finally selected ‘Sure~’ on the screen, bracing himself for the next puzzle, trying to ignore the sounds of the game and the image splashed across one half of the screen as he attempted to clear as many gems within the time limit as he could. The pink-haired boy moaned, and Kenma could feel his cheeks ignite. 

_Just a few more._ Kenma pressed onward, distantly aware of Shouyou’s rapt attention to the screen, and finally the level was clear with a noise that made Kenma’s ears burn. 

Shouyou shifted behind him, and Kenma felt something hard press against him. 

Both boys immediately froze. 

A long moment passed, then Shouyou suddenly buried his face in Kenma’s shoulder. 

‘I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean—I—I’m so sorry, Kenma!” Shouyou babbled, his voice muffled by Kenma’s t-shirt. He continued on, but Kenma wasn’t exactly listening, still caught off guard, mind racing with no concrete thoughts, grasping at the trails of ideas and words with nothing taking hold. 

“—and it was just—you smell really nice and the n-noises were kinda—” 

“Shouyou.” 

The boy behind him froze again, falling silent. 

It took a few tries before Kenma could speak again. “It’s—it’s okay.” 

Shouyou lifted his head a fraction of a centimeter. “R-really?” 

There it was, the energy flitting under Kenma’s skin, nearly unrecognizable and foreign. Suddenly feeling emboldened, he shifted, pressing back against Shouyou, who stiffened and gasped. 

“Kenma, I—” Shouyou cut off with a soft choking noise as Kenma shifted again. 

“You… liked it?” 

Shouyou made a soft noise into his t-shirt, then nodded. <

Setting the game aside, Kenma shifted again, then drew away and turned around, on his hands and knees in front of Shouyou, finally getting a good look at his face. Biting his lower lip, the orange-haired boy was flushed high across his cheeks, gaze darting away from Kenma and back again. After a long moment, Kenma steeled his courage and forced himself to glance down, feeling less embarrassed by the obvious bulge in the front of the gym shorts Shouyou was wearing than he thought he’d be. 

“Hey…” he murmured, eyes finding Shouyou’s again. 

“Hey…” 

Kenma then leaned forward, their noses brushing. This, at least, was familiar; they had kissed before, made out, even, til both had pulled away, flustered and overwhelmed. Shouyou sighed softly against his mouth, and Kenma shifted forward, hands coming to rest on Shouyou’s thighs. Each sound, each brush of their lips together somehow seemed to embolden him, none of the nerves he’d expected from something like this appearing. It was Shouyou, after all. Somehow, being around him was easier than it was with most other people. Being with him like this was easy. 

Kenma continued to press onward, the kiss deepening as their mouths opened. He ran his hands up Shouyou’s thighs, then jolted away as the other boy suddenly bit his lip, hard. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Kenma! You startled me, is all, I didn’t mean to!” 

Kenma sucked on his lower lip for a moment, assessing the damage. Finding none, his eyes found Shouyou’s worried gaze. “Startled?” 

“Your—your hands, I mean, I wasn’t…” 

Kenma glanced down; his palms were nearly at the crease of Shouyou’s hips, the fabric of his shorts riding up, and the outline of his erection more prominent than it was even a few moments ago. 

“Is this… okay? Shouyou…” Kenma rubbed one thumb back and forth, feeling Shouyou tense beneath his hand. 

Shouyou sucked in a breath. “Are you—do you want–?” 

“I want to touch you,” Kenma said hurriedly. The moment was almost gone, if they didn’t, then surely it would be lost forever and he’d— 

“O-okay. Okay, yeah.” Shouyou stared, wide-eyed with something like amazement, and nodded, biting his lip. 

Kenma breathed in and out. The moment returned. 

He nodded back. “Okay.” And then leaned in again, kissing Shouyou once more, deeply, as his hand finally trailed upward, Shouyou's soft groan into his mouth dashing any last traces of nerves. 

It was Shouyou, after all. 

He rocked the heel of his palm over Shouyou’s dick beneath the fabric, listening to and feeling Shouyou shift on the bed beneath him, the stutter of his hips as if he were holding back, and Kenma felt bolder than he’d ever felt in his life. Shouyou grasped at his shoulders, tugging him forward as they shifted on the bed, til Kenma was bracing himself over Shouyou, hand drawing up to slip under the waistband of his shorts and boxers. Shouyou jolted with a gasp as Kenma wrapped his fingers around him, then with something that sounded like a “You too,” his hands came up, fumbling with Kenma’s shorts before somehow managing to undo the button and pushing them down far enough to reach Kenma’s dick. At the touch of Shouyou’s hand, Kenma jolted, suddenly realizing he was the hardest he’d been in his life. He groaned, then was immediately embarrassed by the noise, burying his face in the crook of Shouyou’s neck. 

“No, no, I wanna hear you,” Shouyou murmured, squeezing as Kenma jerked his hips. He moaned softly when Kenma returned the motion, shaking as Kenma rubbed his thumb over the head, then suddenly the pair was moving against each other rhythmically, biting down their gasps and moans as best they could. 

Shouyou came with a choked-off yelp, stiffening, his whole body curling upward as hot stickiness spilled over Kenma’s hand. It was like lightning shooting down his spine, the jolt of arousal that accompanied the realization of what he’d just done, and that was all it took for his own body to tense up with a gasp, pleasure singing along his nerves. 

As the feeling subsided, he relaxed against Shouyou, doing his best not to just collapse on the smaller boy as he pulled his hand from the other’s gym shorts, wrinkling his nose just a little at the mess on them. When he glanced up at Shouyou’s face, he realized Shouyou had seen him, a flush of embarrassment rushing across his cheeks. 

“I’m—I’m sorry!!” 

Kenma laughed softly, shaking his head as he pulled away. “It’s okay.” He clambered off the bed, doing an awkward shuffle to his desk to get some tissues to wipe is hand off, then bringing back a few more for Shouyou. As the other boy cleaned up, he bent to retrieve his PSP where it had fallen off the bed, blinking and smiling as Shouyou interrupted the motion by leaning in quickly to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Ah, the game…” He frowned at it, turning it over. Somehow, the game had returned to the title screen. Toggling down to ‘Continue,’ Kenma frowned again. “Oh, it restarted…” 

“What do you mean?” 

Kenma showed the screen to Shouyou. “It didn’t save the progress, it’s back to where it was when we turned it on earlier.” 

Shouyou blinked, then the hint of a shy, devious smile tugged at his mouth. 

“Well… I guess that just means you’ll have to play it again, huh?” 

Kenma smiled. 

“I guess so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata asks later and Kenma confesses to the connection between Hinata and the character from the game. Hinata is totally caught off guard and totally delighted.


End file.
